


Heartbeat

by prcttyodd



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Fluff, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Ally can’t sleep.





	Heartbeat

A/N: this was a deleted scene from "This is The Beat Of My Heart" but you don't have to read that to read this. 

XX

Thump, thump. 

Jackson was already asleep. He was snoring peacefully, lying on his back, with his mouth open ever so slightly. 

But Ally, she was still wide awake. She was having trouble falling out, for some reason her body just couldn't rest. So, she was resting her head on Jackson's chest. It was oddly therapeutic in a way that she couldn't describe. The only sounds in the room were his heartbeat, which she could clearly hear from where she had her head; and his breathing.

She closed her eyes, letting the thumping coming from within his chest calm her. 

Thump, thump. 

She felt herself smile and she cuddled closer into him. He really was her world. She could've never anticipated meeting him, let alone BE with him, but she couldn't be happier. 

She wished she could express just how much he meant to her, because he didn't seem to get it. God, she wished he got it. He always would mumble about how he wasn't enough for her, or how he knew she deserved better. He sometimes didn't think she heart him, but she always did. She rarely said anything though, because everytime she did, she was met with an argument. 

Thump, thump. 

She wondered if he was dreaming. If so, what was it about? Her? His life?

Sometimes, he would wake in a cold sweat, his mind racing from a nightmare. Ally would hear him and immediately would fly up to comfort him. 

He never really told her what his nightmares were about, and she never pushed it. She let him have his space, as long as she was able to comfort him and make sure he was alright. 

Thump, thump. 

She hoped he wake up happy in the morning. He didn't deserve nightmares, didn't deserve anything that he was going through. 

She wished life was how people made it out to be, that she could just make everything magically better for him with her love. But it didn't. 

Thump, thump. 

She couldn't cure him. But, she could be there to offer support and love, and hope that things could get better for him someday. It wasn't her job to help him and she knew that, but that was why she was offering support and support only. 

He wanted help. He was busting his ass to get it, actually. It couldn't be easy, or else it all would've stopped long ago. 

Thump, thump. 

She looked back up at him again. He looked so at peace. 

She remembered he told one time that he wished sometimes that he could stay asleep forever. Sleep meant constant happiness and dreams, and if it wasn't, you could just wake up and forget about it all. 

Ally knew what he meant, but she couldn't help but feel sad about it. 

Thump, thump. 

She knew she wasn't perfect or easy to be around constantly, either. 

She was insecure. Her insecurity sometimes took her over, and made it so she constantly had to prove herself. She felt bad about this, because Jackson felt the need to assure her that it was alright. That she was alright, that she was enough. 

She got mad easily, at times. She snapped without thinking, saying things that she regretted later on. She could be a bitch, she'd be the first to admit that. 

She felt guilty. Jackson didn't deserve it. Having to put up with her while also managing his own issues, it wasn't ideal. 

She had brought this up to him before. He made a good point. 

He didn't need coddling, and neither did she. They were both grown adults with their own issues. Everybody had issues, everybody had parts of them that weren't all that pretty. They would work through them, and it wouldn't tear them apart. That was what love was, putting up with each other working through your problems rather than letting it tear you apart. 

That was worth fighting for. 

Thump, thump. 

"Goodnight." She mumbled to him, with a smile on her face. Maybe he could hear her in whatever he happened to be dreaming about.


End file.
